This invention relates to an iron-based catalyst composition for producing oligomers of conjugated dienes.
Conjugated dienes such as 1,3-butadiene and isoprene undergo a variety of catalytic oligomerization reactions to give cyclic or acyclic oligomers. These oligomers are valuable feedstocks for producing fine organic chemicals. For example, the dimers and trimers are utilized as intermediates for synthesizing plasticizers, flame retardants, terpenoid and sesquiterpenoid compounds of biological interest, and fragrances.
Various coordination catalyst systems based on nickel, palladium, cobalt, titanium, chromium, and iron have been reported for catalyzing the oligomerization of conjugated dienes. The majority of these catalyst systems, however, have no practical utility. because they have low activity and poor selectivity. The resulting oligomerization product is often a complicated mixture of cyclic and acyclic dimers, trimers, tetramers, and higher oligomers. Furthermore, some oligomerization catalyst systems also generate a certain amount of polymer in the oligomerization product mixtures.
Several iron-based coordination catalyst systems for oligomerizing conjugated dienes are known. For example, one process for the oligomerization of 1,3-butadiene employs a catalyst system comprising iron(III) acetylacetonate and triethylaluminum. Another process employs a catalyst system comprising iron(III) acetylacetonate, triethylaluminum, and triphenylphosphine. Yet another process employs a catalyst system comprising iron(III) chloride, triphenylphosphine, and triethylaluminum. All of these iron-based catalyst systems, however, have very low activity and poor selectivity, and the resulting oligomerization product is a mixture of cyclic and acyclic dimers, trimers, and higher oligomers, as well as polymer.
Because the oligomers of conjugated dienes are useful products and the catalyst systems known heretofore have many shortcomings, it would be advantageous to develop a new catalyst system that has high activity and selectivity for preparing oligomers of conjugated dienes.
In general the present invention provides a catalyst composition that is the combination of or the reaction product of ingredients comprising (a) (i) a halogen-containing iron compound or (ii) an iron-containing compound and a halogen-containing compound, (b) a silyl phosphonate, and (c) an organoaluminum compound.
The present invention also includes a catalyst composition formed by a process comprising the steps of combining (a) (i) a halogen-containing iron compound or (ii) an iron-containing compound and a halogen-containing compound, (b) a silyl phosphonate, and (c) an organoaluminum compound.
The present invention further includes a process for forming conjugated diene oligomers comprising the step of oligomerizing conjugated diene monomers in the presence of a catalytically effective amount of a catalyst composition formed by combining (a) (i) a halogen-containing iron compound or (ii) an iron-containing compound and a halogen-containing compound, (b) a silyl phosphonate, and (c) an organoaluminum compound.
Advantageously, the catalyst composition of this invention has very high activity, which allows conjugated diene oligomers to be produced in very high yields with low catalyst levels after relatively short oligomerization times. In addition, since this catalyst composition is highly active even at low temperatures, the oligomerization may be carried out under very mild temperature conditions, thereby avoiding thermal polymerization and/or cracking or other deleterious effects. Further, the iron compounds that are utilized are generally stable, inexpensive, relatively innocuous, and readily available. Furthermore, this catalyst composition is very selective. For instance, by utilizing this catalyst, 1,3-butadiene can be converted quantitatively to acyclic dimers without the production of any other products.
The catalyst composition is formed by combining (a) (i) a halogen-containing iron compound or (ii) an iron-containing compound and a halogen-containing compound, (b) a silyl phosphonate, and (c) an organoaluminum compound. In addition to these catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c), other organometallic compounds or Lewis bases that are known in the art can also be added, if desired.
In one embodiment, where a halogen-containing iron compound is used as ingredient (a), various halogen-containing iron compounds or mixtures thereof can be employed. The iron atom in the halogen-containing iron compounds can be in various oxidation states including, but not limited to, the +2, +3, and +4 oxidation states. Divalent iron compounds (also called ferrous compounds), where the iron atom is in the +2 oxidation state, and trivalent iron compounds (also called ferric compounds), where the iron atom is in the +3 oxidation state, are preferred.
Suitable halogen-containing iron compounds that can be utilized include, but are not limited to, iron fluorides, iron chlorides, iron bromides, iron iodides, iron oxyhalides, and mixtures thereof. Some specific examples of halogen-containing iron compounds include iron(II) fluoride, iron(III) fluoride, iron(III) oxyfluoride, iron(II) chloride, iron(III) chloride, iron(III) oxychloride, iron(II) bromide, iron(III) bromide, iron (III) oxybromide, and iron(II) iodide.
In a second embodiment, where an iron-containing compound and a halide-containing compound are used as ingredient (a), various iron-containing compounds or mixtures thereof can be employed.
Preferably, iron-containing compounds that are soluble in a hydrocarbon solvent such as aromatic hydrocarbons, aliphatic hydrocarbons, or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons are employed. Hydrocarbon-insoluble iron-containing compounds, however, can be suspended in the oligomerization medium to form the catalytically active species and are therefore useful.
The iron atom in the iron-containing compounds can be in various oxidation states including, but not limited to, the 0, +2, +3, and +4 oxidation states. Divalent iron compounds and trivalent iron compounds are preferred. Suitable iron-containing compounds that can be utilized include, but are not limited to, iron carboxylates, iron organophosphates, iron organophosphonates, iron organophosphinates, iron carbamates, iron dithiocarbamates, iron xanthates, iron xcex2-diketonates, iron alkoxides or aryloxides, organoiron compounds, and mixtures thereof.
Suitable iron carboxylates include iron(II) formate, iron(III) formate, iron(II) acetate, iron(III) acetate, iron(II) acrylate, iron(III) acrylate, iron(II) methacrylate, iron(III) methacrylate, iron(II) valerate, iron(III) valerate, iron(II) gluconate, iron(III) gluconate, iron(II) citrate, iron(III) citrate, iron(II) fumarate, iron(III) fumarate, iron(II) lactate, iron(III) lactate, iron(II) maleate, iron(III) maleate, iron(II) oxalate, iron(III) oxalate, iron(II) 2-ethylhexanoate, iron(III) 2-ethylhexanoate, iron(II) neodecanoate, iron(III) neodecanoate, iron(II) naphthenate, iron(III) naphthenate, iron(II) stearate, iron(III) stearate, iron(II) oleate, iron(III) oleate, iron(II) benzoate, iron(III) benzoate, iron(II) picolinate, and iron(III) picolinate.
Suitable iron organophosphates include iron(II) dibutyl phosphate, iron(III) dibutyl phosphate, iron(II) dipentyl phosphate, iron(III) dipentyl phosphate, iron(II) dihexyl phosphate, iron(III) dihexyl phosphate, iron(II) diheptyl phosphate, iron (III) diheptyl phosphate, iron (II) dioctyl phosphate, iron(III) dioctyl phosphate, iron(II) bis(1-methylheptyl) phosphate, iron(III) bis(1-methylheptyl) phosphate, iron(II) bis(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(III) bis(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(II) didecyl phosphate, iron(III) didecyl phosphate, iron(II) didodecyl phosphate, iron (III) didodecyl phosphate, iron(II) dioctadecyl phosphate, iron(III) dioctadecyl phosphate, iron(II) dioleyl phosphate, iron(III) dioleyl phosphate, iron(II) diphenyl phosphate, iron(III) diphenyl phosphate, iron(II) bis(p-nonylphenyl) phosphate, iron(III) bis(p-nonylphenyl) phosphate, iron(II) butyl (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(III) butyl (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphate, and iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphate.
Suitable iron organophosphonates include iron(II) butyl phosphonate, iron(III) butyl phosphonate, iron(II) pentyl phosphonate, iron(III) pentyl phosphonate, iron(II) hexyl phosphonate, iron(III) hexyl phosphonate, iron(II) heptyl phosphonate, iron(III) heptyl phosphonate, iron(II) octyl phosphonate, iron(III) octyl phosphonate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) phosphonate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphonate, iron(II) decyl phosphonate, iron(III) decyl phosphonate, iron(II) dodecyl phosphonate, iron(III) dodecyl phosphonate, iron(II) octadecyl phosphonate, iron(III) octadecyl phosphonate, iron(II) oleyl phosphonate, iron(III) oleyl phosphonate, iron(II) phenyl phosphonate, iron(III) phenyl phosphonate, iron(II) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphonate, iron(III) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphonate, iron(II) butyl butylphosphonate, iron(III) butyl butylphosphonate, iron(II) pentyl pentylphosphonate, iron(III) pentyl pentylphosphonate, iron(II) hexyl hexylphosphonate, iron(III) hexyl hexylphosphonate, iron(II) heptyl heptylphosphonate, iron(III) heptyl heptylphosphonate, iron(II) octyl octylphosphonate, iron(III) octyl octylphosphonate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(II) decyl decylphosphonate, iron(III) decyl decylphosphonate, iron(II) dodecyl dodecylphosphonate, iron(III) dodecyl dodecylphosphonate, iron(II) octadecyl octadecylphosphonate, iron(III) octadecyl octadecylphosphonate, iron(II) oleyl oleylphosphonate, iron(III) oleyl oleylphosphonate, iron(II) phenyl phenylphosphonate, iron (III) phenyl phenylphosphonate, iron(II) (p-nonylphenyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (p-nonylphenyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, iron(II) butyl (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(III) butyl (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) butylphosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) butylphosphonate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, iron(II) (p-nonylphenyl) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphonate, and iron (III) (p-nonylphenyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate.
Suitable iron organophosphinates include iron(II) butylphosphinate, iron(III) butylphosphinate, iron(II) pentylphosphinate, iron(III) pentylphosphinate, iron(II) hexylphosphinate, iron(III) hexylphosphinate, iron(II) heptylphosphinate, iron(III) heptylphosphinate, iron(II) octylphosphinate, iron(III) octylphosphinate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, iron(III) (1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(II) decylphosphinate, iron(III) decylphosphinate, iron(II) dodecylphosphinate, iron(III) dodecylphosphinate, iron(II) octadecylphosphinate, iron(III) octadecylphosphinate, iron(II) oleylphosphinate, iron(III) oleylphosphinate, iron(II) phenylphosphinate, iron(III) phenylphosphinate, iron(II) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, iron(III) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, iron(II) dibutylphosphinate, iron(III) dibutylphosphinate, iron(II) dipentylphosphinate, iron(III) dipentylphosphinate, iron(II) dihexylphosphinate, iron(III) dihexylphosphinate, iron(II) diheptylphosphinate, iron(III) diheptylphosphinate, iron(II) dioctylphosphinate, iron(III) dioctylphosphinate, iron(II) bis(1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, iron (III) bis(1-methyheptyl)phosphinate, iron(II) bis (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(III) bis(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(II) didecylphosphinate, iron(III) didecylphosphinate, iron(II) didodecylphosphinate, iron(III) didodecylphosphinate, iron(II) dioctadecylphosphinate, iron(III) dioctadecylphosphinate, iron(II) dioleylphosphinate, iron(III) dioleylphosphinate, iron(II) diphenylphosphinate, iron(III) diphenylphosphinate, iron(II) bis(p-nonylphenyl) phosphinate, iron (III) bis (p-nonylphenyl) phosphinate, iron (II) butyl(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(III) butyl(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(II) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphinate, iron (III) (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, iron(II) (2-ethylhexyl)(p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, and iron(III) (2-ethylhexyl)(p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate.
Suitable iron carbamates include iron(II) dimethylcarbamate, iron(III) dimethylcarbamate, iron(II) diethylcarbamate, iron(III) diethylcarbamate, iron(II) diisopropylcarbamate, iron(III) diisopropylcarbamate, iron(II) dibutylcarbamate, iron(III) dibutylcarbamate, iron(II) dibenzylcarbamate, and iron(III) dibenzylcarbamate.
Suitable iron dithiocarbamates include iron (II) dimethyldithiocarbamate, iron(III) dimethyldithiocarbamate, iron(II) diethyldithiocarbamate, iron(III) diethyldithiocarbamate, iron(II) diisopropyldithiocarbamate, iron(III) diisopropyldithiocarbamate, iron(II) dibutyldithiocarbamate, iron(III) dibutyldithiocarbamate, iron(II) dibenzyldithiocarbamate, and iron(III) dibenzyldithiocarbamate.
Suitable iron xanthates include iron(II) methylxanthate, iron(III) methylxanthate, iron(II) ethylxanthate, iron(III) ethylxanthate, iron(II) isopropylxanthate, iron(III) isopropylxanthate, iron(II) butylxanthate, iron(III) butylxanthate, iron(II) benzylxanthate, and iron(III) benzylxanthate.
Suitable iron xcex2-diketonates include iron(II) acetylacetonate, iron(III) acetylacetonate, iron(II) trifluoroacetylacetonate, iron(III) trifluoroacetylacetonate, iron(II) hexafluoroacetylacetonate, iron(III) hexafluoroacetylacetonate, iron(II) benzoylacetonate, iron(III) benzoylacetonate, iron(II) 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3,5-heptanedionate, and iron(III) 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3,5-heptanedionate.
Suitable iron alkoxides or aryloxides include iron (II) methoxide, iron(III) methoxide, iron(II) ethoxide, iron(III) ethoxide, iron(II) isopropoxide, iron(III) isopropoxide, iron(II) 2-ethylhexoxide, iron(III) 2-ethylhexoxide, iron(II) phenoxide, iron(III) phenoxide, iron(II) nonylphenoxide, iron(III) nonylphenoxide, iron(II) naphthoxide, and iron(III) naphthoxide.
The term xe2x80x9corganoiron compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any iron compound containing at least one covalent iron-carbon bond. Suitable organoiron compounds include bis(cyclopentadienyl)iron(II) (also called ferrocene), bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)iron(II) (also called decamethylferrocene), bis(pentadienyl)iron(II), bis(2,4-dimethylpentadienyl)iron(II), bis(allyl)dicarbonyliron(II), (cyclopentadienyl) (pentadienyl)iron(II), tetra(1-norbornyl)iron(IV), (trimethylenemethane)tricarbonyliron(II), bis (butadiene) carbonyliron(0), butadienetricarbonyliron(0), and bis (cyclooctatetraene) iron(0).
The halogen-containing compound employed within ingredient (a) of the second embodiment may include various compounds or mixtures thereof that contain one or more halide ions. Examples of these halide ions include, but are not limited to, fluoride, chloride, bromide, and iodide. A combination of two or more of these halide ions can also be utilized. Halogen-containing compounds that are soluble in a hydrocarbon solvent are preferred. Hydrocarbon-insoluble halogen-containing compounds, however, can be suspended in the oligomerization medium to form the catalytically active species, and are therefore useful.
Suitable halogen-containing compounds include, but are not limited to, elemental halogens, mixed halogens, hydrogen halides, organic halides, inorganic halides, metallic halides, organometallic halides, and mixtures thereof. The preferred halogen-containing compounds are hydrogen halides, metallic halides, and organometallic halides, all of which contain at least one labile halide ion.
Suitable elemental halogens include fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine. Some specific examples of suitable mixed halogens include iodine monochloride, iodine monobromide, iodine trichloride, and iodine pentafluoride.
Suitable hydrogen halides include hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, and hydrogen iodide.
Suitable organic halides include t-butyl chloride, t-butyl bromides, allyl chloride, allyl bromide, benzyl chloride, benzyl bromide, chloro-di-phenylmethane, bromo-di-phenylmethane, triphenylmethyl chloride, triphenylmethyl bromide, benzylidene chloride, benzylidene bromide, methyltrichlorosilane, phenyltrichlorosilane, dimethyldichlorosilane, diphenyldichlorosilane, trimethylchlorosilane, benzoyl chloride, benzoyl bromide, propionyl chloride, propionyl bromide, methyl chloroformate, and methyl bromoformate.
Suitable inorganic halides include phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus tribromide, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus oxybromide, boron trifluoride, boron trichloride, boron tribromide, silicon tetrafluoride, silicon tetrachloride, silicon tetrabromide, silicon tetraiodide, arsenic trichloride, arsenic tribromide, arsenic triiodide, selenium tetrachloride, selenium tetrabromide, tellurium tetrachloride, tellurium tetrabromide, and tellurium tetraiodide.
Suitable metallic halides include tin tetrachloride, tin tetrabromide, aluminum trichloride, aluminum tribromide, antimony trichloride, antimony pentachloride, antimony tribromide, aluminum triiodide, aluminum trifluoride, gallium trichloride, gallium tribromide, gallium triiodide, gallium trifluoride, indium trichloride, indium tribromide, indium triiodide, indium trifluoride, titanium tetrachloride, titanium tetrabromide, titanium tetraiodide, zinc dichloride, zinc dibromide, zinc diiodide, and zinc difluoride.
Suitable organometallic halides include dimethylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum chloride, dimethylaluminum bromide, diethylaluminum bromide, dimethylaluminum fluoride, diethylaluminum fluoride, methylaluminum dichloride, ethylaluminum dichloride, methylaluminum dibromide, ethylaluminum dibromide, methylaluminum difluoride, ethylaluminum difluoride, methylaluminum sesquichloride, ethylaluminum sesquichloride, isobutylaluminum sesquichloride, methylmagnesium chloride, methylmagnesium bromide, methylmagnesium iodide, ethylmagnesium chloride, ethylmagnesium bromide, butylmagnesium chloride, butylmagnesium bromide, phenylmagnesium chloride, phenylmagnesium bromide, benzylmagnesium chloride, trimethyltin chloride, trimethyltin bromide, triethyltin chloride, triethyltin bromide, di-t-butyltin dichloride, di-t-butyltin dibromide, dibutyltin dichloride, dibutyltin dibromide, tributyltin chloride, and tributyltin bromide.
Useful silyl phosphonate compounds that can be employed as ingredient (b) of the catalyst composition include acyclic silyl phosphonates, cyclic silyl phosphonates, and mixtures thereof. Acyclic silyl phosphonates may be represented by the following structure: 
where each R1, which may be the same or different, is a hydrogen atom or a mono-valent organic group. Preferably, each R1 is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, allyl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. The acyclic silyl phosphonates may be associated in dimeric, trimeric or oligomeric forms by hydrogen bonding.
Suitable acyclic silyl phosphonates include bis(trimethylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dimethylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(triethylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(diethylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(tri-n-propylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(di-n-propylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(triisopropylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(diisopropylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(tri-n-butylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(di-n-butylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(triisobutylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(diisobutylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(tri-t-butylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(di-t-butylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(trihexylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dihexylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(trioctylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dioctylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(tricyclohexylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dicyclohexylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(triphenylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(diphenylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(tri-p-tol ylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(di-p-tolylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(tribenzylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dibenzylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(methyldiethylsilyl) phosphonate, bis-p(methyldi-n-propylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(methyldi-n-propylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(methyldi-n-butylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(methyldiisobutylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(methyldi-t-butylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(methyldiphenylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dimethylethylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dimethyl-n-propylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dimethylisopropylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dimethyl-n-butylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dimethylisobutylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dimethyl-t-butylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(dimethyliphenylsilyl) phosphonate, bis(t-butyldiphenylsilyl) phosphonate, bis[tris(2-ethylhexyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[bis(2-ethylhexyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(nonylphenyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[bis(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(4-fluorophenyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[bis(4-fluorophenyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(pentafluorophenyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(trifluoromethyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(trimethylsilyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(trimethylsilylmethyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(dimethylsilyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(2-butoxyethyl)silyl] phosphonate, bis(trimethoxysilyl) phosphonate, bis(triethoxysilyl) phosphonate, bis(triphenoxysilyl) phosphonate, bis[tris(trimethylsilyloxy)silyl] phosphonate, bis[tris(dimethylsilyloxy)silyl] phosphonate, and mixtures thereof.
Cyclic silyl phosphonates contain a ring structure that is formed by joining the two silicon atoms together or by bridging the two silicon atoms with one or more divalent organic groups. These cyclic silyl phosphonates may be represented by the following structure: 
where each R2, which may be the same or different, is a hydrogen atom or a mono-valent organic group, and R3 is a bond between the silicon atoms or a divalent organic group. Bicyclic silyl phosphonates may be formed by joining two R2 groups, and therefore the term cyclic silyl phosphonate will include multi-cyclic silyl phosphonates. Preferably, each R2 is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, allyl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. Preferably, R3 is a hydrocarbylene group such as, but not limited to, alkylene, substituted alkylene, cycloalkylene, substituted cycloalkylene, alkenylene, substituted alkenylene, cycloalkenylene, substituted cycloalkenylene, arylene, and substituted arylene groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbylene groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. The cyclic silyl phosphonates may be associated in dimeric, trimeric or oligomeric forms by hydrogen bonding.
Suitable cyclic silyl phosphonates include 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4,4,5,5-tetraethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4,4,5,5-tetraphenyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4,4,5,5-tetrabenzyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4,5-diphenyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4,5-dibenzyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-disila-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4,4,6,6-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4,4,6,6-tetraethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4,4,6,6-tetraphenyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4,4,6,6-tetrabenzyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4,6-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4,6-dibenzyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-5,5-diphenyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-5,5-dibenzyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-disila-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, and mixtures thereof.
Various organoaluminum compounds or mixtures thereof can be used as ingredient (c) of the catalyst composition. The term xe2x80x9corganoaluminum compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any aluminum compound containing at least one covalent aluminum-carbon bond. Organoaluminum compounds that are soluble in a hydrocarbon solvent are preferred.
A preferred class of organoaluminum compounds is represented by the general formula AlRnX3xe2x88x92n, where each R, which may be the same or different, is a mono-valent organic group that is attached to the aluminum atom via a carbon atom, where each X, which may be the same or different, is a hydrogen atom, a carboxylate group, an alkoxide group, or an aryloxide group, and where n is an integer of 1 to 3. Preferably, each R is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, allyl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. Preferably, each X is a carboxylate group, an alkoxide group, or an aryloxide group, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms.
Suitable organoaluminum compounds include, but are not limited to, trihydrocarbylaluminum, dihydrocarbylaluminum hydride, hydrocarbylaluminum dihydride, dihydrocarbylaluminum carboxylate, hydrocarbylaluminum bis (carboxylate), dihydrocarbylaluminum alkoxide, hydrocarbylaluminum dialkoxide, dihydrocarbylaluminum aryloxide, hydrocarbylaluminum diaryloxide, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Trihydrocarbylaluminum compounds are generally preferred.
Specific organoaluminum compounds include trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum, tri-n-propylaluminum, triisopropylaluminum, tri-n-butylaluminum, tri-t-butylaluminum, tri-n-pentylaluminum, trineopentylaluminum, tri-n-hexylaluminum, tri-n-octylaluminum, tris(2-ethylhexyl)aluminum, tricyclohexylaluminum, tris(1-methylcyclopentyl) aluminum, triphenylaluminum, tri-p-tolylaluminum, tris(2,6-dimethylphenyl)aluminum, tribenzylaluminum, diethylphenylaluminum, diethyl-p-tolylaluminum, diethylbenzylaluminum, ethyldiphenylaluminum, ethyldi-p-tolylaluminum, ethyldibenzylaluminum, diethylaluminum hydride, di-n-propylaluminum hydride, diisopropylaluminum hydride, di-n-butylaluminum hydride, diisobutylaluminum hydride, di-n-octylaluminum hydride, diphenylaluminum hydride, di-p-tolylaluminum hydride, dibenzylaluminum hydride, phenylethylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, phenylisopropylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, phenylisobutylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, p-tolylethylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, p-tolylisopropylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, p-tolylisobutylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, benzylethylaluminum hydride, benzyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, benzylisopropylaluminum hydride, benzyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, benzylisobutylaluminum hydride, and benzyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, ethylaluminum dihydride, n-propylaluminum dihydride, isopropylaluminum dihydride, n-butylaluminum dihydride, isobutylaluminum dihydride, n-octylaluminum dihydride, dimethylaluminum hexanoate, diethylaluminum octoate, diisobutylaluminum 2-ethylhexanoate, dimethylaluminum neodecanoate, diethylaluminum stearate, diisobutylaluminum oleate, methylaluminum bis(hexanoate), ethylaluminum bis(octoate), isobutylaluminum bis(2-ethylhexanoate), methylaluminum bis(neodecanoate), ethylaluminum bis(stearate), isobutylaluminum bis(oleate), dimethylaluminum methoxide, diethylaluminum methoxide, diisobutylaluminum methoxide, dimethylaluminum ethoxide, diethylaluminum ethoxide, diisobutylaluminum ethoxide, dimethylaluminum phenoxide, diethylaluminum phenoxide, diisobutylaluminum phenoxide, methylaluminum dimethoxide, ethylaluminum dimethoxide, isobutylaluminum dimethoxide, methylaluminum diethoxide, ethylaluminum diethoxide, isobutylaluminum diethoxide, methylaluminum diphenoxide, ethylaluminum diphenoxide, isobutylaluminum diphenoxide, and the like, and mixtures thereof.
Another class of organoaluminum compounds is aluminoxanes. Aluminoxanes are known in the art and comprise oligomeric linear aluminoxanes that can be represented by the general formula: 
and oligomeric cyclic aluminoxanes that can be represented by the general formula: 
where x is an integer of 1 to about 100, preferably about 10 to about 50; y is an integer of 2 to about 100, preferably about 3 to about 20; where each R4, which may be the same or different, is a mono-valent organic group that is attached to the aluminum atom via a carbon atom. Preferably, each R4 is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, allyl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. It should be noted that the number of moles of the aluminoxane as used in this application refers to the number of moles of the aluminum atoms rather than the number of moles of the oligomeric aluminoxane molecules. This convention is commonly employed in the art of catalysis utilizing aluminoxanes.
Aluminoxanes can be prepared by reacting trihydrocarbylaluminum compounds with water. This reaction can be performed according to known methods, such as (1) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is dissolved in an organic solvent and then contacted with water, (2) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is reacted with water of crystallization contained in, for example, metal salts, or water adsorbed in inorganic or organic compounds, and (3) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is reacted with water in the presence of the monomer or monomer solution that is to be polymerized.
Suitable aluminoxane compounds include methylaluminoxane (MAO), modified methylaluminoxane (MMAO), ethylaluminoxane, n-propylaluminoxane, isopropylaluminoxane, butylaluminoxane, isobutylaluminoxane, n-pentylaluminoxane, neopentylaluminoxane, n-hexylaluminoxane, n-octylaluminoxane, 2-ethylhexylaluminoxane, cylcohexylaluminoxane, 1-methylcyclopentylaluminoxane, phenylaluminoxane, 2,6-dimethylphenylaluminoxane, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Isobutylaluminoxane is particularly useful on the grounds of its availability and its solubility in aliphatic and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon solvents. Modified methylaluminoxane can be formed by substituting about 20-80% of the methyl groups of methylaluminoxane with C2 to C12 hydrocarbyl groups, preferably with isobutyl groups, by using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
The catalyst composition of the present invention has very high catalytic activity for oligomerizing conjugated dienes over a wide range of total catalyst concentrations and catalyst ingredient ratios. The oligomerization products having the most desirable properties, however, are obtained within a narrower range of total catalyst concentrations and catalyst ingredient ratios. Further, it is believed that the three catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c) may interact to form an active catalyst species. Accordingly, the optimum concentration for any one catalyst ingredient is dependent upon the concentrations of the other three catalyst ingredients.
In the first embodiment, where the catalyst composition includes (a) a halogen-containing iron compound, (b) a silyl phosphonate, and (c) an organoaluminum compound, the molar ratio of the silyl phosphonate to the halogen-containing iron compound (P/Fe) can be varied from about 0.5:1 to about 50:1, more preferably from about 1:1 to about 25:1, and even more preferably from about 2:1 to about 10:1. And, the molar ratio of the organoaluminum compound to the iron-containing compound (Al/Fe) can be varied from about 1:1 to about 200:1, more preferably from about 2:1 to about 100:1, and even more preferably from about 3:1 to about 50:1.
In the second embodiment, where the catalyst composition includes (a) an iron-containing compound and a halogen-containing compound, (b) a silyl phosphonate, and (c) an organoaluminum compound, the molar ratio of the silyl phosphonate to the iron-containing compound (P/Fe) can be varied from about 0.5:1 to about 50:1, more preferably from about 1:1 to about 25:1, and even more preferably from about 2:1 to about 10:1. The molar ratio of the halogen-containing compound to the iron-containing compound (halogen/Fe) can be varied from about 0.5:1 to about 20:1, more preferably from about 1:1 to about 10:1, and even more preferably from about 2:1 to about 6:1. And, the molar ratio of the organoaluminum compound to the iron-containing compound (Al/Fe) can be varied from about 1:1 to about 200:1, more preferably from about 2:1 to about 100:1, and even more preferably from about 3:1 to about 50:1.
The catalyst composition is formed by combining or mixing the catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c). Although an active catalyst species is believed to result from this combination, the degree of interaction or reaction between the various ingredients or components is not known with any great degree of certainty. Therefore, the term xe2x80x9ccatalyst compositionxe2x80x9d encompasses a simple mixture of the ingredients, a complex of the various ingredients that is caused by physical or chemical forces of attraction, a chemical reaction product of the ingredients, or a combination of the foregoing.
The catalyst composition may be formed in situ by adding the catalyst ingredients to a solution containing monomer and solvent, or simply bulk monomer, in either a stepwise or simultaneous manner. When adding the catalyst ingredients in a stepwise manner, the order in which the ingredients are added is not critical. In the first embodiment, it is preferred to add the halogen-containing iron compound followed by the silyl phosphonate, and finally followed by the organoaluminum compound. In the second embodiment, it is preferred to add the iron-containing compound first, followed by the silyl phosphonate, then followed by the halogen-containing compound, and finally followed by the organoaluminum compound.
Second, the catalyst ingredients may be pre-mixed outside the oligomerization system at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., and the resulting catalyst composition is then added to the monomer solution.
Third, the catalyst composition may be pre-formed in the presence of monomer. That is, the catalyst ingredients are pre-mixed in the presence of a small amount of the conjugated diene monomer at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. The amount of the conjugated diene monomer that is used for pre-forming the catalyst can range from about 1 to about 500 moles per mole of the iron-containing compound or halogen-containing iron compound, more preferably from about 5 to about 250 moles, and even more preferably from about 10 to about 100 moles per mole of the iron-containing compound or halogen-containing iron compound. The resulting catalyst composition is then added to the remainder of the monomer that is to be oligomerized.
Fourth, the catalyst composition can be formed by using a two-stage procedure. The first stage involves reacting the iron-containing compound or halogen-containing iron compound with the organoaluminum compound in the presence of a small amount of the conjugated diene monomer at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. In the second stage, the foregoing reaction mixture, the silyl phosphonate, and where appropriate the halogen-containing compound are charged in either a stepwise or simultaneous manner to the remainder of the monomer that is to be oligomerized.
Fifth, and most preferably, an iron-ligand complex is first formed by pre-combining the iron-containing compound or the halogen-containing iron compound with the silyl phosphonate. Once formed, this iron-ligand complex is combined with the organoaluminum compound, and where appropriate the halogen-containing compound, to form the active catalyst species. The iron-ligand complex can be formed separately or in the presence of the conjugated diene monomer that is to be oligomerized. This complexation reaction can be conducted at any convenient temperature at normal pressure, but for an increased rate of reaction, it is preferred to perform this reaction at room temperature or above. The time required for the formation of the iron-ligand complex is usually within the range of about 10 minutes to about 2 hours after mixing the iron-containing or halogen-containing iron compound with the silyl phosphonate. The temperature and time used for the formation of the iron-ligand complex will depend upon several variables including the particular starting materials and the solvent employed. Once formed, the iron-ligand complex can be used without isolation from the complexation reaction mixture. If desired, however, the iron-ligand complex may be isolated from the complexation reaction mixture before use.
When a solution of the catalyst composition or one or more of the catalyst ingredients is prepared outside the oligomerization system as set forth in the foregoing methods, an organic solvent or carrier is preferably employed. The organic solvent may serve to dissolve the catalyst composition or ingredients, or the solvent may simply serve as a carrier in which the catalyst composition or ingredients may be suspended. Desirably, an organic solvent that is inert with respect to the catalyst composition is used. Useful solvents include hydrocarbon solvents such as aromatic hydrocarbons, aliphatic hydrocarbons, and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons. Non-limiting examples of aromatic hydrocarbon solvents include benzene, toluene, xylenes, ethylbenzene, diethylbenzene, mesitylene, and the like. Non-limiting examples of aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents include n-pentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane, isopentane, isohexanes, isopentanes, isooctanes, 2,2-dimethylbutane, petroleum ether, kerosene, petroleum spirits, and the like. And, non-limiting examples of cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon solvents include cyclopentane, cyclohexane, methylcyclopentane, methylcyclohexane, and the like. Commercial mixtures of the above hydrocarbons may also be used. For environmental reasons, aliphatic and cycloaliphatic solvents are highly preferred.
The catalyst composition of this invention exhibits very high catalytic activity for the oligomerization of conjugated dienes. Some specific examples of suitable conjugated diene monomers that can be oligomerized by means of the catalyst composition of this invention include 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, 1,3-pentadiene, 1,3-hexadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene, 2-ethyl-1,3-butadiene, 2-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, 3-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, 4-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, and 2,4-hexadiene. The preferred monomers are 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, 1,3-pentadiene, and 1,3-hexadiene. Mixtures of two or more conjugated diene monomers may also be utilized in co-oligomerization.
The production of conjugated diene oligomers is accomplished by oligomerizing conjugated diene monomers in the presence of a catalytically effective amount of the foregoing catalyst composition. The total catalyst concentration to be employed in the oligomerization mass depends on the interplay of various factors such as the purity of the ingredients, the oligomerization rate and conversion desired, the oligomerization temperature, and many other factors. Accordingly, specific total catalyst concentrations cannot be definitively set forth except to say that catalytically effective amounts of the respective catalyst ingredients should be used. Generally, the amount of the iron-containing compound or halogen-containing iron compound used can be varied from about 0.01 to about 2 mmol per 100 g of the conjugated diene monomer, with a more preferred range being from about 0.02 to about 1.0 mmol per 100 g of the conjugated diene monomer, and a most preferred range being from about 0.05 to about 0.5 mmol per 100 g of the conjugated diene monomer.
The oligomerization of conjugated dienes is preferably carried out in an organic solvent as the diluent. That is, an amount of the organic solvent in addition to the organic solvent that may be used in preparing the catalyst composition is added to the oligomerization system. The additional organic solvent may be either the same as or different from the organic solvent contained in the catalyst solutions. Preferably, an organic solvent that is inert with respect to the catalyst composition employed to catalyze the oligomerization reaction is selected. Exemplary hydrocarbon solvents have been set forth above.
The concentration of the conjugated diene monomer to be oligomerized is not limited to a special range. Preferably, however, the concentration of the conjugated diene monomer present in the oligomerization medium at the beginning of the oligomerization is in a range of from about 3% to about 80% by weight, more preferably from about 5% to about 50% by weight, and even more preferably from about 10% to about 30% by weight.
The oligomerization of conjugated dienes may also be carried out by means of bulk oligomerization, which refers to a reaction environment where no solvents are employed. Bulk oligomerization can be conducted either in a condensed liquid phase or in a gas phase.
The oligomerization of conjugated dienes may be carried out as a batch process, continuous process, or even semi-continuous process. In the semi-continuous process, conjugated diene monomer is intermittently charged as needed to replace that monomer already oligomerized. In any case, the oligomerization is desirably conducted under anaerobic conditions by using an inert protective gas such as nitrogen, argon or helium, with moderate to vigorous agitation. The oligomerization temperature employed may vary widely from a low temperature, such as xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. or below, to a high temperature such as 100xc2x0 C. or above, with a preferred temperature range being from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 90xc2x0 C. In general, elevated temperatures are undesirable due to thermal polymerization of the oligomers. The heat of oligomerization may be removed by external cooling, cooling by evaporation of the conjugated diene monomer or the solvent, or a combination of the two methods. Although the pressure employed in the practice of this invention also may vary widely, a preferred pressure range is from about 1 atmosphere to about 10 atmospheres.
The reaction time for the oligomerization process of this invention can vary widely but will generally be from a few minutes, e.g., 5 minutes, to a few hours, e.g., 8 hours, depending upon such factors as the type of conjugated diene, the temperature, the catalyst concentration, the catalyst ingredient ratio, and the conversion desired. In general, due to the very high catalytic activity of the catalyst composition of this invention, the reaction time is quite short even with the use of very low catalyst levels. Therefore, high conversion and high productivity in terms of pounds of product per pound of catalyst per hour are realized. Furthermore, since the catalyst composition of this invention is highly active even at low temperatures, the oligomerization of conjugated dienes may be carried out under very mild temperature conditions, thereby minimizing the formation of undesirable by-products.
Once a desired conversion is achieved, the oligomerization reaction can be stopped by adding a terminator that inactivates the catalyst. Typically, the terminator employed is a protic compound, which includes, but is not limited to, an alcohol, a carboxylic acid, an inorganic acid, water, or a combination thereof. A stabilizer such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol may be added along with, before or after addition of the terminator. The amount of the stabilizer employed is usually in the range of 0.01% to 0.1% by weight of the oligomerization product. When the oligomerization reaction has been stopped, the products can be recovered from the reaction mixture by conventional techniques such as fractional distillation and preparative chromatography which are well known to those skilled in the art.
In order to demonstrate the practice the present invention, the following examples have been prepared and tested as described. The examples should not, however, be viewed as limiting the scope of the invention. The claims will serve to define the invention.